The End is Just the Beginning
by SammieW
Summary: Hermione finally breaks up with Ron. Ginny sets her up on a blind date who just happens to be Draco Malfoy. How will she take it? Is there romance in the air or will they continue hating each other like they did in school?


A/N: So I've been playing with the idea of writing a story for a while and this just kinda popped in my head. I'm still working everything out. It's kind of going with the flow and the plot isn't set in stone, so what's in my head could change at the last minute. I'll also take suggestions from readers and try and incorporate them into the story if it'll fit with how I want this to work out in the end. Well, this first chapter is short. I want to see what kind of responses it gets and whether I should continue or not.

Disclaimer: I have no idea what the point for these is because if I owned anything to do with Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on a website. The only thing I own is the ever changing plot in my head.

Happy reading…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End is Just the Beginning

Chapter One: A blind date? No way

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Hermione was too tired of fighting with him. This makes the fifth day in a row that they have argued over whatever subject was brought up. Apparently Ron thinks that he is always right, and that Hermione has to listen to him and do exactly what he says. They aren't even married for crying out loud. Hell, they aren't even engaged. They had just recently decided to move in together and already Ron was acting like he owned her. Hermione Granger isn't 'owned' by anyone by a long shot.

"You know you don't mean that 'Mione. You'll come around, you always do. I'm not leaving. If you'll just do like I asked you to we wouldn't be having these fights anyways," Ron said. His temper was already starting to rise.

"No, Ronald. You do NOT own me and I don't have to do everything you tell me to do. That's what I have a mum for you git. This….this…whatever this is between us isn't going to keep working with your way of thinking."

"This 'thing' between us is a relationship."

"No it's not. Now I said get out. I'm through with you and this 'thing' between us."

"Fine, but no one will want you. You're making a mistake by leaving me. Just wait and see. You'll come crawling back before you know it. I'm right, just admit it." With that Ron walked out the door slamming it on his way. Hermione sat down on the couch to think. Now that Ron had left she felt like she could breathe for the first time since she got into a relationship with him. He was wrong though. Ronald Weasley was not the only one who would find her attractive. There are plenty of other men out there. She just needed to get back out into the field. So she contacted the one person who she knew could help. Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Ginny arrived at Hermione's flat with a plan.

"HERMIONE! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Enough with the yelling already, geez," Hermione said while coming out of her bedroom. "What is it Ginny? And why are you here so early?"

"Well I got your letter. Harry doesn't want me to 'meddle' as he calls it. Plus he's taking Ron's side of course. I swear, I love him to death but he will always be on my brother's side when it comes to the two of you. But that's what you have me for!"

"Of course…"

"So…we need to get you back out in the field of dating. I think a blind date is in order. There is a guy that Harry works with who I think would be perfect for you," Ginny said with a look that said she was up to no good.

"A blind date? I don't think so, Ginny. I'm not up for things like that. You know me…I can't just go out with someone I don't know!" she said while sitting down and dreading what Ginny would do to try and convince her.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's with a stranger. You do somewhat know this guy since we went to school with him. I just don't think you would ever consider going on a date with him on your own is all…."

"I still don't know, Gin. It just doesn't seem like me you kno-"

"I know it doesn't seem like you. That's why it's perfect. I just have to find out a way to get Harry to agree and talk to the guy. Considering, I'm sure we can get him to go. He's definitely a ladies' man."

"Ugh, fine Ginny. I'll go on this blasted blind date."

"YES! I'll contact you with details later," with that Ginny disapparated with a small pop.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked to no one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Please review! They are welcome with open arms. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well, and please remember if you don't have anything nice to say then don't review. As I said before, any suggestions made by the readers may be incorporated into the story if it makes sense and I can make it work. Since my plot is ever-changing and I'm going with the flow.

Sammie


End file.
